seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lous Stufford
Introduction Lous is a 26 year old marine commander who likes to get her own way. If she does not get her way she tends to scream at whoever is nearby or charging them with crimes they didn't commet. She enjoys making those around her do whatever she orders them and goes as far as taking credit for someone elses work letting her get the rank commander. Appearance Lous outfit is like most maines blue pants and a white dress shirt. However she also wears a commanders coat over the shirt and black boots that have blood stains on them from her kicking the marines lower ranked then her. She also has a blue handle sword that rests on her left hip when it's not in use. Lous when not wearing the stander marine outfit wears black dresses which after being ranked Commander she tends to wear them more often. Though she doesn't wear it when a higher rank marine is around. Personality Lous behaves like a spoiled brat and if she doesn't get her way she will either kill the one making her not get her way or tell lies about the person making them wanted. She also treats all those around her like they are trash, And goes as far as telling a five year old that it was her fault her parents died in a pirate raid. She hates children and anyone that tries to agure with her. Lous also cares less about commer people and believes anyone whos are not nobles or marines are nothing but scum that needs to rot. Abilities and Powers Swordmanship If character uses a sword Marksmanship If 'character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit ''For further information: '''Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your the reason your parents died, If it wasn't for you everyone you loved would still be alive. *to a five year old* Trivia This lovely character is based off my little sister, When she doesn't get her way she likes to cause trouble. I will be more or less editing her when wanting to get feelings out cause of sis. Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Marine Commander Category:Marine Category:Female Category:Swordsman Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Caring16